With the Rain
by xCastielsGirlx
Summary: SASUNARU AU: It wasn't meant to be like this. It was meant to be raining on this day. It was also meant to be raining the day it happened too. The tears would come later though, along with the rain. Character Death. Angst.


**Authoress' Note: **Once again, I was watching the AMV and I suddenly got an idea. Plus that and this had been stuck in my head for ages so :P yeah, just editing it and getting it out of my system! I think I'll put the link on my profile! :D In fact, nah, just find it. It's 'Naruto-I'm Still Here.'

**Warnings:** Implied Shonen-ai (do you really expect anything less from me?) and Angst. So much angst! Oh, and Character Death :3

**Disclaimer: **Due to insufficient Government funding, the disclaimers have temporarily been disabled Please insert Witty Disclaimer [-Here-]

* * *

><p><strong>With the Rain<strong>

It wasn't meant to be like this. It was meant to be raining on this day. It was also meant to be raining the day it happened too but as we all know, the Universe likes to make us suffer. The sun just had to show its face on this day. This one day when I wished it would rain. I didn't cry, I couldn't. The tears would come later. I had to stay strong, impassive. I had to keep this façade up. It was his wish, I guessed. I don't think he'd like the world to see those salty tracks.

Why couldn't it just rain?

I felt like screaming at the sky. I wanted it to show the emotion that I couldn't. Who in their right mind would actually consider making us face this horror anyway? It had been four weeks; the day was still fresh in my mind. How could I ever forget it? A pang of guilt echoed in my heart as I heard the pink haired girl beside me sob into her raven haired boyfriend's chest as it was lowered. God, how I wanted to cry so badly! My lower lip trembled, but I regained my composure and managed to change it into a turning down of the corners of my mouth. A boy with triangle tattoos was smiling and trying to cheer everyone up. Couldn't he see that he was imitating him too much? Why would he do that? I knew why, it was part of his last words. I shook my head. Curse the sun for deciding to show up on this day.

WHY WON'T IT FUCKING RAIN?

If it rained, I'd be able to hold onto an umbrella. I'd be strangling that instead of clenching my hands so tight that my nails start to make my palms bleed. Don't you hate it when something terrible resurfaces when you try to forget? Every time you remember it, you feel like screaming into the air for it to go away. I clenched at my shirt above my heart. It hurt so much. I didn't know what to do anymore. I was lost. What would have happened if this was just a dream? What would our future have been like? Would I wake up to him every morning and be able to brush his fringe from his eyes with soft whispers of good mornings? He would smile softly before scooting closer. We'd lay there for a few minutes before he finally got restless and demanded ramen for breakfast. I'd most probably pretend to be annoyed but I'd still make it for him.

What would've happened if that terrible part of that wonderful day never existed?

"_Sasuke? SASUKE LOOK OUT!" The raven looked forward onto the road just in time to see a car driving towards them at 80 miles per hour._

"_Shit!" he yelled before trying to go into the other lane and slamming the breaks at the same time. The car swerved and stopped on the opposite lane. Sasuke sighed and looked to the blonde in his passenger seat._

"_Heh, that was a close one dobe!" he chuckled lightly._

"_You okay?" he asked after the blonde had stopped shaking. He was about to answer when something hit the passenger side of the car. The vehicle flew towards the edge of the road where a steep hill was. Sasuke was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. The battered car slid to a halt slightly just before it fell over the edge. Panting, Sasuke looked over to see if his passenger was safe. His breath caught in his throat as he saw that during the crash, the passenger door had flown open and beneath the passenger side was a steep hill. Denying anything bad at that moment, Sasuke tore open his door and ran to the side of the hill._

"_NARUTO!" he yelled. People had started to swarm around the car. A woman even tried to console Sasuke with a 'Sorry for your loss'. Sasuke punched her in the face before running to the edge and down the slope. As he ran down the hill, he slid a bit and cut his hands on the small pebbles that resided on the hillside. He ran further down, internally panicking that he couldn't find the familiar blonde._

"_NARUTO!" he yelled, looking around at where the bottom of the hill was. His breathing was heavy and he was looking around with so much panic that one would think he'd have a seizure. A small cracking of twigs caught the raven's attention. He whipped his head to the side to see Naruto on his back, looking up into the sky. It was sunny. He stumbled over to the blonde and kneeled down beside him. The wailing of sirens caught his attention briefly but he then turned back to his blonde friend._

"_Naruto? You're going to be okay. The ambulance is coming." He told the blonde who just nodded weakly._

"_Sasuke? Am I dying?" he whispered. Sasuke paled and grabbed his friend's hand. He'd have pulled him into his lap but he didn't in case he jostled any injuries and made him worse._

"_Don't be an idiot. You're not going to die okay?" he reassured and with his free hand, brushed the teen's blonde fringe from his forehead and just left his hand there for comfort._

"_I don't want to die." He mumbled, looking from side to side as if to find something to comfort himself with. His eyes settled on Sasuke's._

"_Sasuke, I'm scared." He choked, holding back sobs. The raven's onyx eyes hardened and looked directly into blue ones._

"_Naruto. You're not going to die, okay?" he told the blonde. Tears spilled from Naruto's eyes._

"_I'm going to die Sasuke. I don't want to go yet! I never got to tell you!" he sobbed loudly, unable to move from his spot on the ground. Sasuke shushed him and moved closer to him, linking their fingers as he rubbed his hand on Naruto's forehead in comfort._

"_Shh, you're just scaring yourself dobe, you're not going to die," he whispered, leaning down to gently press his lips to the blonde's forehead. The one laying on the floor just squeezed his eyes shut at the contact, allowing more tears to slip out._

"_I love you Sasuke," he gasped out when the raven had pulled away. Sasuke smiled. _

"_I love you too dobe but you need to stay awake okay?" he told the blonde as his eyes started to slip closed. The blonde tried to nod but winced and opened his eyes further. _

"_Sasuke, I'm really scared. What's it going to be like?" he asked the raven Sasuke swallowed and held the blonde's hand tighter._

"_Naruto, you're not going to die. I thought we established that?" he ground out. Naruto winced slightly at the angry tone._

"_Teme don't cry. Not on the day either. I don't like it when you cry." he whispered, before fully closing his eyes. Sasuke swallowed._

"_Naruto? Naruto! NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, tapping the blonde's whiskered cheeks. There was no response. _

"_No," Sasuke whispered as he collapsed down next to the blonde, peering at the still figure beside him. He tried to hold in the tears but before he knew what had happened, he had let out a blood curdling scream. He panted, lying next to the blonde he had come to love over their years of friendship. They had even had their first kiss together- accidentally though. To have him taken from his world was something he didn't want, didn't need. He felt his eyelids drooping as he lay beside the blonde, hands joined. He fell into a deep sleep, not wanting to hear what the paramedics had to say._

If only he'd have survived. We'd both be in our apartment instead of just me sitting by his piled in grave with me waiting for the sky to release its contents. There were a few heavy looking clouds in the distance but where I stood, the sun just beat down on us. Everyone walked past me, either patting my shoulder or giving me hugs. I never returned them. No-one would ever get to feel my affection apart from the blonde who was sleeping six feet underneath my own. I don't know how long I stood there for, just staring at the inscription.

_Here lies Uzumaki Naruto.  
>Beloved Dobe,<br>Great Friend,  
>He will be forever missed.<em>

I snorted slightly at the fact that they had actually let me put the part at the beginning. I turned away, smiling slightly. It was what he wanted. I'd always smile for him. It didn't matter. The tears would come later, along with the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said before: Angst : REVIEW :D**


End file.
